<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>such a bad rom-com i rate it 0/10 by cheeriocheer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793957">such a bad rom-com i rate it 0/10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriocheer/pseuds/cheeriocheer'>cheeriocheer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Cliche, Florist Hasegawa Langa, Fluff, Hasegawa Langa Is Broke, Hiromi is the real MVP., M/M, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa, Pining Kyan Reki, Tattoo Artist Kyan Reki, but they’re also really supportive ...., everyone else just straight up bullies reki for not making a move, he broke like a joke, its so cliche bye im so uncreative, reki does too !!, still love him though !!!, that has to be a tag., they arent sk8r boys in this au ):</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriocheer/pseuds/cheeriocheer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, I’m sorry— I should’ve watched where I was going.” The very pretty stranger apologized, scratching his head.</p><p>That’s when Reki becomes a full time simp and part time stalker. His friends are done with this.</p><p>OR</p><p>Langa is oblivious and Reki is crushing so hard but he can’t find the courage to say anything to the pretty florist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>such a bad rom-com i rate it 0/10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had to write a fic for them   ....   it would be illegal if i didn’t </p><p>my writing is terrible by the way please don’t expect much   😔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki knows how cliché this trope is. He also knows that his life isn’t a crappy rom-com that will always end up with “the two main love interests getting together in a terribly cliché and overused way”. He really shouldn’t keep his hopes high.</p><p>But he does anyways. He wouldn’t be Kyan Reki if he didn’t.</p><p>His friends are all thinking the same thing as they disappointedly watch their favourite but dumb as fuck redhead just stare at a certain florist that has been the topic of all the conversations that were held with Reki.</p><p>“He’s so stupidly lovesick, it actually hurts me.” The youngest of the crew sighed. “As much as I love to poke fun at the slime, I’d much rather not see him pining like a fool. So, who has a plan?”</p><p>————</p><p>This rodeo started in the most cliché way. You ever heard of the classic “literally bump into each other and both fall down” trope? Yeah. This is how it’s going down.</p><p>"Ughhhhh. Do I have to do this?" Reki dramatically flopped down onto one of the chairs, looking up at Shokichi who just stared back at him with a tired look. "Stop whining and go pick up the damn flowers, Reki." The owner of the tattoo shop shooed his employee out of the door, unknowing that sending Reki on this trip to the flower shop was a huge mistake.</p><p>"Oka is so coldddddddddd. Making me still work when I'm terribly sick is an evil thing to do!" The sluggish male complained out loud, his body swaying side to side as his vision was a bit blurry. "Why did I even go to work today?—" He muttered under his breath before he unexpectedly collided with something. No, <i>someone.</i> They both weren't watching where they were going and fell on the streetwalk. Reki blinked a few times and recovered faster than the other, getting up and offering his hand. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, now noticing that the person he bumped into was carrying flowers that were now all spilled onto the street around him making the stranger look somewhat majestical... The flower holding stranger looked up at him and <i>Oh god, he's so pretty.</i></p><p> Reki started having a gay panic and when the blue haired stranger took his hand,,, That did not help at all. <i>His hands are so soft and he's just so amazingly attractively but he probably has a shitty personality please be shitty please please—</i></p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry— I should've watched where I was going." The very pretty stranger apologized, scratching his head. "I'm fine, are you?—" The tattoo artist didn't even let the poor soul finish as he hurried and picked the fallen flowers at an insanely fast pace, placing them all into the other's hands. "I'msogoodthankyouforaskingyou'resoprettyImeanwhatImeanbye!" He screamed before running back into the tattoo shop, leaving the pretty unnamed guy very confused.</p><p>————</p><p>After the whole incident, Reki came back and told everyone what just happened. Shokichi and Kaoru were not amused while his two other friends were having a jolly old time making fun of him. "You being a total loser will never <i>not</i> amuse me, slime." Miya laughed at the flustered 'slime' before the doorbell rang. Reki immediately paled and bolted into the bathroom, locking the door too. There in the doorway was the pretty stranger, standing in all of his pretty glory with new and not-dropped-on-the-floor flowers. "Here are your flowers."</p><p>They all froze, taking a good look at the florist before each of them cracking a smile, even if it was a small one. Kojiro <i>wolf whistled</i> and glanced over at the bathroom. "Cute guy you got here! Hey, kid, what's your name? You really— Ow, Kaoru you four-eyed cheapskate!"</p><p>————</p><p>The next day, Reki just spent all his time looking out the window. At what exactly? Yeah, at the flower shop right across from them. It was painfully obvious on <i>who</i> he was watching, the redhead's eyes trailing after our oblivious florist who is not unnamed any longer from yesterday. "Langa. Laaanga. La—" A magazine slapped the tattoo artist out of his trance as the dubbed "green-eyed gremlin" glared at the obsessed puppy. "Stop saying his name, idiot. It's annoying! Just ask him out already!" The raven barked, but every time Reki waltzed on over to the flower shop, he'd immediately run out after spotting the hair like snow florist. Even the receptionist, Hiromi, is clearly done with him. So that brings us to the present.</p><p>It's been 2 weeks now and the crush has gotten worse over time. Now Reki orders flowers just to <i>see</i> the ever so oblivious Langa but doesn't even make a move! It burns your eyes just watching it. So now it's up to his friends to more forcefully give Reki a shove in the right direction. First, they all tried doing separate things.</p><p>"Stop being a moron for once in your life, Reki. Do. It."</p><p>"Reki, as your manager, I am demanding you ask snow boy out."</p><p>"If you wait too long, bad things are sure to happen. There's a 1% chance your crush might die today. Are you willing to take that chance?"</p><p>"If you ever plan on railing him, you gotta—"</p><p>So. That didn't work. They all miserably failed. It's time for a Plan B, but there's a fight going on that the wingmen need to resolve first. "Kojiro, you gorilla! Why would you ever say that?! See, now he won't take any advice from us because of you." Kaoru slams his fist on the counter as Kojiro scoffs. "My advice was <i>going</i> to be the best out of all of yours until Oka rudely slapped me! You guys should've just let me do it, I have the most experience, after all, you virgins!" The chef boasted in retaliation which then started a bigger fuss. "Listen here you old man—" "Old man?!" "You guys are hopeless..." "Says you!"</p><p>They were all caught up in their argument that they didn't even notice the two teenagers just watching them. "Reki, what are they arguing about?" The pale florist asked his friend, his head tilted in a way-too-cute-to-be-possible way. "Haha, who knows?! Let's just go!" He nervously laughed it off, pushing the other out of the door. "Go where?" Langa just let himself be pushed, his gaze locked on the redhead. That makes Reki's face go almost as red as his hair, seeming to think a little before responding. "Uh, depends! Where do you wanna go? I'll uh, buy us some food or something? Unless you don't want—" He got cut off by a warm smile and another hand brushing against his. 

</p>
<p>"That would be nice. I don't have any money. Thank you, Reki." His smile was like an angel descending down to earth and nothing could stop Reki from grinning sheepishly as they walked and talked about nothing in particular.</p><p><i>That tattoo boy finally did it! God, none of those arguing morons helped at all. Do I have to do everything around here?</i> Hiromi sighed as he fondly watched the pair walk safely down the street. The real MVP is Hiromi guys. I take no objections.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...   did you like it   ?   pls go easy on your criticism my heart is weaker than reki’s flirt game</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>